Saitama Vs. Captain Falcon
Saitama Vs. Captain Falcon is Episode 41 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It has Saitama from One Punch Man battles it out against Captain Falcon from F-Zero. Description It's a battle between two combatants who are well known for their powerful punches! Which punch is stronger, the Serious Punch or the Falcon Punch? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Saitama was walking across a rocky wasteland when he noticed something in the distance. He ran up to it and discovered that it was Genos. He was lying on the ground, critically injured. "What happened to you?" Saitama asked. "He's too powerful..." Saitama then heard someone approaching. He looked to his side to see Captain Falcon emerge from behind a rock. He smiled and entered a battle pose while exerting a fiery power. "Show me your moves!" He yelled. Saitama just stood there emotionless. "OK." UNLEASH THE POWER OF THE FIST! FIGHT! The two combatants ran at each other. Captain Falcon managed to land the first attack by pummeling Saitama with a series of punches. He then performed a roundhouse kick that sent Saitama tumbling across the ground. He followed this up with a Raptor Boost, in which he rushed foward and pulled off a fiery uppercut. Saitama was sent skyward and fell to the ground. Saitama got up without any difficulty but Captain Falcon was closing in for some more attacks by Saitama wasn't going to let him do so. He immediately performed a Serious Headbutt, knocking Captain Falcon away. Then, without hesitation, he began side hopping at an incredibly fast rate. He was moving so fast that multiple afterimages were formed. Captain Falcon was confused and while he was distracted by this, he was hit by a shock wave caused by Saitama's movements, knocking him into the air. Saitama then leaped up and slammed him into the ground. Saitama tried to stomp on Captain Falcon as soon as he landed, but Captain Falcon performed the Falcon Dive and jumped up. He grabbed onto Saitama and an explosion was caused, launching Captain Falcon further into the air. He then pulled off a downward Falcon Kick and sent Saitama into the ground. Captain Falcon landed as soon as Saitama got up and threw a punch, only for it to be caught. Saitama, still holding Captain Falcon's fist with an iron grip, swung him around and threw him into a giant rock. Captain Falcon reappeared from the rubble, but now, he was in the Blue Falcon. He sped towards Saitama in an attempt to hit him with it. Saitama was not going to let this happen. He flipped the battlefield using Serious Table Flip and ground debris was sent flying everywhere. The Blue Falcon went off course because of this and Captain Falcon drove it up a ramp shaped rock as a result. The Blue Falcon flew through the air. Captain Falcon had no control of it so he jumped out of it before it crashed into the ground and exploded. He then charged up a punch as he fell towards Saitama. "FALCON..." Meanwhile, Saitama was doing the same. "Serious Series..." They bothe unleashed their punches at the same time." "PUNCH!!!" "Serious Punch!" A large explosion was created upon impact and both fighters were knocked back. Captain Falcon was injured a lot from the blast, but Saitama was able to withstand the attack enough to rush up to Captain Falcon. "Consecutive Normal Punches!" Saitama unleashed a flurry of lethal punches upon Captain Falcon, who was blown to pieces after the attack was finished. K.O.! Saitama just stood there after the battle was won. "You asked for my moves. I showed you my moves. That is all." He walked up to Genos who was once again stunned by Saitamas performance. "That was amazing master. You never cease to impress me." "That was nothing. Let's get you repaired before anything else happens." Saitama picked up Genos and ran out of sight. Results (Cue theme) Trivia *This fight originally belonged to TendoTheGamer. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music